After Hurt
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Seijuurou seharusnya mendengarkan apa kata Shintarou di telepon pagi ini. Semestinya laki-laki itu tidak menulikan telinga saat Bibi Carla menyuruhnya istirahat saja ditemani Eren. Request by Anaan.


_**Story By:**_ **Razen Bekantan Hijau** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Tadatoshi Fujimaki & Hajime Isayama.**

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Angst/Hurt/Drama.**_

 _ **Cast: Levi & Seijuurou.**_

 _ **OC: Ronove.**_

 _ **Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AU , typo.**_

 _ **A/N: Setting Alternative Story The Fall of Absolute King.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **After Hurt**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Seijuurou seharusnya mendengarkan apa kata Shintarou di telepon pagi ini. Semestinya laki-laki itu tidak menulikan telinga saat Bibi Carla menyuruhnya istirahat saja ditemani Eren.

Bila hari ini Seijuurou mau jadi anak penurut, ia bisa bersenang-senang meledek kakak sepupu, bermain _game_ dengan Eren, atau apa pun yang ia kehendaki.

Tapi siapa yang akan tahu rencana Sang Pencipta? Di kala skenario kehidupan seseorang selesai ditulis, mungkin sebetulnya tak ada yang namanya "merubah takdir".

Poni merah memanjang bergoyang diterpa angin dingin. Langit berwarna kuning kemerahan, sebentar lagi senja siap menjemput malam. Bias tidak nyaman terpancar tak kentara.

Musim panas tidak sesuai suhu saat ini. Aneh memang, tapi sekilas, Seijuurou merasa alam tengah menertawakannya.

"Kau terlihat tidak buruk sebagai korban kecelakaan lalu lintas."

"Aku kaya."

"Ayahmu, bukan kau."

Tiap kali udara bertiup, dinginnya menusuk hingga ke tulang-tulang. Seijuurou merapatkan jaket dan selimut di kaki, berhati-hati agar tidak membuat roda kursi berputar.

Asap dari tembakau mengambang, manis nikotin dihisap dalam-dalam berikut racun candu, sebelum kemudian dihela ke udara.

Heran, setahu Seijuurou, Levi Ackerman adalah penganut Kebersihan Sebagian dari Iman. Lantas mengapa mantan teman sekelasnya di SMA ini bersahabat dengan racun?

Berdiri santai di samping kursi roda, tidak berminat mencari kursi tepi sungai terdekat, Levi asyik menonton perahu mini dikayuh pasangan bertukar kemesraan dari kejauhan.

Kedua belah pihak tidak ada yang berniat menyunggingkan senyum hangat dan sapaan basa-basi beramah-tamah lama tidak bertemu.

Mengingat, Seijuurou tak pernah melihat, apalagi sampai bertemu, dengan Levi Ackerman dalam waktu sepuluh tahun terakhir.

Satu kaki yang tersisa di balik selimut wol diusap lembut. Nyeri masih terasa, efek koma, otot-ototnya kembali seperti bayi baru lahir. Butuh waktu lama agar dapat beraktivitas seperti semula.

Dengan mengesampingkan semua kegiatan butuh dua kaki.

"Kukira kau sudah lama mati." Levi menyeletuk.

"Heh ..." Akashi tunggal mendesis. "Kukira juga begitu. Rupanya dewa lebih kejam dari dugaanku, membiarkanku hidup."

Setengah retina tertutupi bulu mata. Tampang datar menutupi kegusaran hati. Emosi berkecamuk tanpa tanda-tanda naik ke permukaan.

Diam-diam, selimut diremas kalut.

Bagaimana tidak kesal?

Sensasi melihat aliran sungai dan merasakan segarnya angin setelah sekian lama dinanti, hancur seketika oleh kemunculan yang paling tidak ingin ditemui.

Tapi penyebabnya bukan itu.

"Ayah, kenapa aku tak boleh ikut naik perahu?"

Mikasa Ackerman kecil menggembungkan pipi. Memegangi celana panjang Levi. Permen _lolipop_ dijilat sedikit demi sedikit.

Rokok dijepit jari, dijauhkan dari bibir. Levi menjawab, "Perahunya berkuman."

Setengah sisi wajah tertutup awan mendung. Sudut bibir Seijuurou terangkat. _Heh, jawaban khas._

Untuk sekilas, laki-laki itu menyadari netra bulat Mikasa memerhatikannya diam-diam. Bias penuh rasa penasaran ingin tahu jelas terpancar pada mata bocah itu.

"Cepat habiskan permenmu. Ibumu sebentar lagi datang."

Bibir lengket menggumam sesuatu yang tidak dapat didengar, tapi anak itu tetap menurut apa kata ayahnya.

 _Ah, ya, ampun_...

Ini benar-benar situasi yang paling mengesalkan dalam hidup Seijuurou. Ia mencaci-maki kenyataan bahwa ia masih hidup dari insiden tabrak lari sepuluh tahun lalu.

Satu-satunya bayangan yang dapat ia ingat adalah wajah panik _kiseki no sedai_ dalam _blur_ tidak jelas sebelum masuk dalam tidur panjang.

Sudah berapa banyak hal yang ia lewatkan semenjak hari lenyapnya kesadaran Seijuurou?

"Seijuurou-sama!"

Interupsi paling melegakan batin. Tiga kepala menengok bersamaan. Sosok Ronove Mitamiya berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri mereka.

Usia sang _servant_ sudah mendekati kepala tujuh, tetapi kebugarannya hampir tidak lenyap. Kelegaan terpancar pada paras Ronove.

"Maafkan saya terlalu lama meninggalkan Anda. Anda tak ap—Levi-sama ...?"

Menyadari kehadiran sosok lain, kinerja otak Ronove bekerja cepat mengingat nama wajah familiar.

"Oh." Levi membuang puntung rokok. Dijejak kasar agar apinya mati. "Pak Tua."

Raut wajah melunak. "Lama tidak berjumpa." Intonasi suara Ronove tak akan lepas dari ramah.

"Hn, keriputmu bertambah."

Pelayan itu tertawa. "Sudah hampir uzur meman—Seijuurou-sama?"

Ucapan yang paling tua dihentikan cengkeraman pada jas hitam. Majikan kesayangan mendekatkan kursi roda pada orang terpercaya di kediaman keluarga Akashi.

Kepanikan mulai naik ke permukaan. Ronove lekas memeriksa kondisi tubuh Seijuurou.

"Seijuurou-sama, Anda merasa tidak enak badan? Apa kaki Anda mengalami nyeri lagi? Katakan, apa yang Anda rasa—"

"Pulang."

Mata _servant_ tua berkedip. Dua ayah-anak diam bergeming menyaksikan.

Kepala merah menunduk, nyaris ubun-ubun menyeruduk jas _butler_. Seijuurou berucap parau.

"Pulang ..."

Menyadari arah maksud keinginan majikannya, Ronove mendaratkan elusan sayang di kepala Seijuurou.

"Anda ingin pulang?"

Diam.

Beberapa detik dibiarkan berlalu.

Menggeleng pelan. Tanpa hendak menengadah, sekali lagi Seijuurou bersuara lirih.

"Aa ..." Bisik gemetar terlepas duluan. "Aa ... Ayah ..."

Terbata-bata, telinga dipasang baik-baik, menyimak tiap suku kata yang berhasil disebut.

"Ayah ..."

Oksigen ditarik dalam-dalam sekalian mengumpulkan nyali, kemudian melanjutkan sisa kata dalam desau serak.

"... sudah pulang?"

Masaomi Akashi maksud Seijuurou. Ayah kandung dicari.

Mikasa menelengkan kepala. Wah, apa paman itu rindu ayahnya seperti Mikasa mendadak kangen sang ibu yang masih dalam perjalanan habis berbelanja?

Ronove tidak membisu.

"Sepertinya Seijuurou-sama sudah lelah terlalu lama berada di luar. Saya akan membawanya pulang."

Tangan Seijuurou diturunkan. Ronove berpindah tempat ke belakang kursi roda. Masih sempat orang tua itu mengulas senyum penuh permintaan maaf pada Levi.

"Sampai nanti, Levi-sama."

Saat sang _butler_ mendorong kursi, Levi jelas-jelas menyadari kalimat "sampai nanti" lebih merujuk pada "selamat tinggal".

Seijuurou tidak menoleh barang sedetik.

Mikasa melambai riang seraya berseru memanggil sang ibu.

Seorang wanita berlari kecil bersisihan dengan seorang pemuda di atas kursi roda.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
